


a hole that tater tots can't fill

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Love You, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other, Secrets, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Eddie is hungry, and Venom can't figure out why





	a hole that tater tots can't fill

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Hunger  
I have absolutely no time to proof read this, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.

They had just finished dinner. Eddie had ordered pizza, as he was far too tired to really make anything. Venom had insisted they eat the whole thing, because each slice never took away the hunger that had been lying in his stomach. Eddie felt gross by the end of it all, and still very exhausted. V had let him go to sleep, not letting his human know that he was worrying.

This had been happening with Eddie a lot lately, they’d eat and eat and eat, but his body would still give off signs of needing more. One night Venom had done research, looking up the symptoms. Every site told him that they had a real parasite, something called a tapeworm. But when the symbiote had brought it up to Eddie, it had just been brushed off. He was laughed at, Eddie claimed that he was gaining weight, and that there was nothing wrong with him anyway.

Venom knows that’s a lie, so every night he takes to the internet, trying to find out any source of this pit in his hosts stomach. Eddie has been teaching him how to use google better. Venom types out the phrase,  _ Why does Eddie’s stomach hurt?.  _ Remembering the humans advice though, he deletes it and instead types,  _ why does my friends stomach hurt around me?. _

Article upon article pop up, each describing different medical conditions that V has already ruled out. This feeling, it feels so much like hunger, but Venom is starting to think it’s something not physical. He scrolls, finally coming upon an article that looks like it might be it.

_ Signs that your friends just don’t like you. _

Venom opens it in a hurry, and is immediately saddened at the first thing on the list. It reads, clear as day.  _ They always seem to be sick around you.  _ That couldn’t be it though, could it? Eddie never told him, he always tried to cover it up. This article makes it seem like the friend is lying, and yet Eddie doesn’t bring it up at all. Perhaps he’s forcing himself to be sick, just to send a signal to his symbiote. Venom really hopes that isn’t true, but they really don’t have any way of disproving it either. 

They slink back into their hosts chest, settling into a sort of half sleep. It’s not the kind that humans can do, but it’s the best he can get while trying to forget about the internet. When Eddie’s alarm goes off the next morning, Venom doesn’t wake him up. Eddie, having gotten so used to the symbiote’s insistent waking, doesn’t hear it either. 

When he finally does get up, it’s far past 11. He’s clearly late, his boss has left more than a few messages on his phone. And though he supposes he can’t blame Venom, it was his fault for putting so much trust in them, he’s still a little angry. He makes a quick call to work, and throughout it all, V doesn’t say a word. He calls off completely, Eddie feels as if he’s going to need to have a discussion with his partner.

“Hey V, is anything wrong.” A grumbling sounds through his mind, but no answer. “Please, tell me what’s up. We gotta be open with each other.”

**“Do you want me gone Eddie?”**

He’s completely taken aback, he doesn’t know anything he could’ve done to make the symbiote think that. 

“No, of course not.” 

**“Oh.”**

“Why do you ask?” 

**“You’ve been getting stomach aches a lot lately. Only when we’re relaxing. Thought it was because you didn’t like me.” ** Damnit, Eddie really was hoping they would never have to talk about this.

“Oh V,” he scratches the back of his head. There’s no eyes to avoid contact with, but somehow that makes it worse. “Those stomachaches, they aren’t because you did anything wrong. I get them when I’m not telling someone something.”

**“What secret are you keeping from me?” **

Crap. He really,  _ really,  _ does not want to be discussing this. He honestly would be fine to go the rest of his life just ignoring the simple fact that he thinks he loves the alien. But now they know something is up. There’s really no going back now.

“I don’t know how relationships work on your home planet, but when people are really close, often times they tend to start loving each other.”

**“Do you love me Eddie?”**

“Uh.” It’s weird to even say it out loud. “I think I do, yeah.”

**“That’s all it was? Human feelings are so unnecessary. I love you too Eddie, and I’m willing to show you any way you’d like us to.”**

“Wait, really?” The symbiote sounds surprisingly calm in this situation, but to Eddie, it means the world.

**“Yes. Now can we enjoy your day off.”**

“Yeah buddy.” Eddie can only laugh. “Let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
